Bram van Helsing (S3-S1)
Abraham "Bram" van Helsing has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the novel are in deed canon, but the Van Helsing film is not canon. Abraham "Bram" van Helsing is a original character and hero created by Jack Bauer, though the basis for van Helsing comes from Bram Stoker, who created the character of Abraham van Helsing. Character History “There are things that go bump into the night.” - Abraham “Bram” van Helsing Earlier Life and Dealing with the Count Although Bram is not a direct descendant of him, he is named after the original Abraham van Helsing, the infamous vampire slayer. Bram is actually the son of Quincey Harker, who was Abraham’s eventual successor after his death, and Elizabeth van Helsing, Abraham’s niece. Like his father, Bram was trained in vampire hunting and in its lore by his father. After many years of vigorous training taught to him by his father, mother, and various members of the van Helsing-Harker family, Bram had become a vampire slayer when he turned twenty one years of age. Although Bram was a bounty hunter by trade as well since vampire slaying was forbidden. He would travel around the world all the while inspecting known vampiric activity and defeating it. But Bram knew he would be searching and hunting for the ultimate force of evil, the vampire known as the Count. On July 13th, 1977, during a hot summer’s evening Bram would have cornered the Count in New York City near Buchanan South. He was ready to finish him off for good when the Count summoned several lighting bolts, thus causing the New York City Blackout of 1977 after one of the lighting bolts had hit Buchanan South. During the blackout Bram battled the Count all over the dark city, and because of this battle, Bram suffers a heart attack because of all of the stress. The Count was about to perform the killing blow another vampire slayer appeared and assisted Bram in slaying the vampire for the last time. Bram was then introduced to a leader of a local vampire hunting clan in Brooklyn, New York. The vampire hunting clan’s leader took Bram to their headquarters where he was kept safe while the Count’s blackout continued onwards through the night and morning. After the blackout ended Bram became an advisor to the leader’s clan until Bram saw it was time to leave. Retirement From the mid 90’s, Bram lived in retirement because of his weaken heart and lived in a quiet and peaceful environment although with the assisted help of Carl Fryer. He eventually trained his one of his grand-nieces, Gabrielle van Helsing, in becoming a vampire hunter. Bram trained and taught her about its lore like his father did for him and Abraham van Helsing did for Quincey. With her training complete Bram saw it was fit for her to go on and inspect vampiric activity in the van Helsing name. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Pseudo-Retirement Since retiring, Bram would often go from city to city giving lectures about vampires, werewolves, and other assorted monsters and urban legends. After one of his lectures at a Los Angeles college about vampires and if they were still considered to be human, he hears about the latest murder in a string of vampiric-like murders occurring all around Los Angeles. Bram decides to help the LAPD with the vampire threat, knowing it could be long lost and forgotten son of the Count: Vlad. After being escorted back to the hotel, Bram saw two people in distress; the first person he saw was Stella Oleson, a survivor of vampires that had attacked her town of Barrow, Alaska. Bram had read her account of her tale in her book 30 Days Of Nights and agreed to help her and Dolan Wilkes, the director who had recently chosen to direct the adaption of the book. Bram, Dolan, and Stella would be introduced to a young woman named Greta who possessed a telekinetic ability. The four of them were able to defeat the vampires and track themselves to the residence of one of Dolan's friends before facing new, and highly small, threats: her puppets that Bram knew some history of. Bram and co. would be be able to get out of the residency and Bram would assist them with his vast knowledge and helped them with met another legendary vampire hunter. Bram would go and meet Edgar Frog, surfboard shaper and suckmonkey (vampire) slayer, and go and assist Frog and Stella. However due to his heart condition it had limited his involvement and kept himself inside in his hotel until he had gotten a call days upon vampiric rave that had occurred that involved some of vampires that Frog faced including being lead to a friend of his. Bram agreed to drive to Luna Bay where Frog had kept a weapons stash while Frog kept things going on the forefront in LA. After returning with some of Frog's "suck monkey" weaponry then once again in assisting with him after the vampires attacked the hotel they were in, Bram left the scene and once again return in the peace and quiet of his retired life, waiting for the day when he would need be needed again. Regular Appearance Bram stands at five foot nine and weighing around one hundred forty pounds with a thin built. With an Einstein-like appearance Bram has short, curly graying hair and features and brown eyes and wears eyeglasses. He is normally wears dress clothing with either an overcoat or a trenchcoat. Trademark Gear Despite having a weaken heart, Bram is able to get around mobility with his cane which is also a hidden sword. The cast metal handle is constructed into a realistic scaled dragon intertwined with a serpent. The sword itself is a nineteen and a half inch blade constructed from silver with a mirror finish and is also acid-etched, making it a highly dangerous weapon to use against vampires and monsters. Bram is still willing to use weapons or any other technology relating to vampire hunting including ones specially created. Typically Bram will use simple wooden stakes, crucifixes, and Holy Water due to their effectiveness against vampires or monsters. Category:The Van Helsing family (S3) Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Isaac Davis (S3)